Abel von Injoface
Abel von Injoface is the father of two puffles. He currently runs a business and is an extremely busy Puffle. He's almost as rich as Bill Gate$, and seems to really like money and lives a materialistic lifestyle. Background Abel was the oldest of three children. He was good in math and literature, and was very interested in money. As he grew older, he worked at a science magazine company. He decided to start a business of selling products when he grows up. At university, he met a Krill named Decapod. Abel saw potential in him and the two became close friends. However, Decapod had a large ego and bad temper, and after making a robot that was a failure, they parted. He also met a puffle named Charas. They became very close and eventually got married. His father was delighted, since he wanted to marry Harold Aye-Que's granddaughter, but couldn't, but it would be passed to his next generation. He didn't know that Charas was put under the care of Doctor Aye-Que, Harold's evil grandson, making her a villain who helps him plan for world domination. Abel decided to take advantage of Chara's inventing skills, and asked her to start a business with him. She agreed. They moved to Ayetropolis, but Abel didn't like the atmoshpere of the place, because there were no customers and was very polluted, so they went to a better city. This saddened Doctor Aye-Que. Abel and Charas' products were very successful and the two became rich. When Decapod, who had a failing business heard about this, he got very angry. He tried to extract revenge on Abel by stealing his ideas for inventions and blueprints for some machines, but was thwarted every time. Abel then met a distant in-law of his, a naive and optimistic puffle named Robert. Robert decided to work for Abel and loves his job. Abel became a father when Oreop was born, and he was very proud. However, since he was very busy, he didn't have much time to take care of him, or Susan, when she was born. One day however Charas got electrocuted with OVER NINE THOUSAND volts of electricity. She was rushed to the hospital, but it was to late. She died soon after she arrived there. Abel was heart broken (mostly because he now had no products to sell so he couldn't make more money, but he did actually love her for who she was) and soon he had to hire new inventors. He first hired a nanny to watch after his two children and then he singed a contract with Carter (who was alive at the time) to help him invent new things. Little did he know that Charas had been there as a ghost all along. She would've helped him invent more things, but when she saw that he didn't cared for her as much as she thought, she ended up going back to her uncle. Today Abel's company has become rather well known. The main base is at South Pole City, a bit west of the South Pole Council, and their are a total of 5,000 inventors working there. They've even come up with their own line of bathroom products including flipper soap, tooth brushes, and even toilet paper. Every year about 607,874 Million Products are sold. Able is very proud of his company, but he still believes his best selling days were when he was still married (that's right ladies, he's available for all you golddiggers). Involvement Abel lives in a very fancy mansion and has a bedroom for all of his money. He obssesses over it a lot and in some ways he treats it like his children. Some are even starting to question his sanity. Abel is considered stingy, but knows that in order to make money, you must spend money. Generally, he spends it to improve his businesses, but sometimes buys luxuries for himself and his family. He knows that money alone is almost worthless, and the products that it can but is why he wants to make it. Abel has been much more of a family guy than his wife. He interacts with the other members more, and shows more emotion than her. His wife loves him, but has a hard time showing it, leading Abel to appreciate her inventing skills than inner beauty. Generally, he shows affection to loved ones by buying them gifts rather than spending time with them. He believes that people become more happy if they own more stuff, look nice, and have the latest gadgets and fashions. Products/businesses *Robots/computers *Medicine *Household gadgets *Beauty/sanitation products *Toys and playing devices Quotes "Hi, I'm Abel and I love money." ---- Many years ago... Abel: Hello kids, I'm back from my trip! Susan & Oreop: Daddy! Daddy! We haven't seen you for so long! Abel: Well, I'm very busy. And I gave you these gifts! Oreop: Cool! You're the best daddy ever! Susan: Yeah, daddy will help us do everything with his money. Right? Abel: Well, my wealth will only take you a part of the way. If you want to become as rich as your old man, you'll have to work for it. Susan: Yeah. I'll work really hard to accomplish my dreams! Abel: And your dream will get you more money, yes? Susan: Well, yes, but that's not exactly why I want to be it. I want to have that as a job since I'll enjoy it. Abel: Yes... I suppose if you like your job, you'll be able to work harder and earn more money. Oreop: I think what Susan is trying to say is that she would care less that her job pays well and more that she'll be happy when she does it. She's saying that dreams should be achieved for satisfaction and not for profit and I completely agree. Susan: No, I meant what Daddy said, because Daddy is always right. Right Daddy? Abel: Of course, my sweet little pumpkin, of course. ---- Emily: Thank you for your funds, Abel! Abel: You are of course welcome, Fashion does come with money. Emily: True! ---- Trivia * Abel is one of the few Injoface members who does not recieve checks at taxpayers' expense. *Robert O'vian works for him as a beta tester. **Pengui55 also works for him as a secretary, but he tries to get fired. Abel is fully aware of this and doesn't fire him to see him suffer. Jerk.... Pengui55 can't quit because of a series of contracts he signed with Abel, and could ger sued if he did. ***Flywish also willingly works for him to keep Decapod out *He frequently calls his consumers, "suckers", but not to their face. *He also calls his employees that. Not to their faces, of course, except Robert. * He supported his brother when he had financial problems. After this, many other members of his family have trying to get money out of him. He's knows their true intentions and declines almost every offer. :*He funds his his niece in her her quest for making everyone dress nice. *He doesn't usually give money to charity not only because he is stingy, but also because he supports capitalism, and that everyone should work to get a good life. * He looks just like Uxie a Pokemondue to the wacky hairdo but not the other parts of the body. ---- * Although not a parody, he has some reference to Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants. ---- See also * Susan von Injoface * Oreop von Injoface * Charas von Injoface * Robert O'vian * The Nasty Virus Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:puffles Category:villains Category:Family of Mabel Category:Robert O'vian